


Ваш личный демон-фамильяр: История двух ведьм

by no_apology



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_apology/pseuds/no_apology
Summary: — А как вы познакомились? — спросил Эвелин, которому всегда было любопытно.— О-о-о, это отличная история, — Маргарет откинулась на спинку кресла и хотела было начать рассказывать, но рука её жены накрыла её рот.
Relationships: Witch/Witch - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Ваш личный демон-фамильяр: История двух ведьм

**Author's Note:**

> Никто не ждал и не просил этот фф, но я его написала. Ничего серьёзного (как и всегда) просто полёт мыслей

— А как вы познакомились? — спросил Эвелин, которому всегда было любопытно.

— О-о-о, это отличная история, — Маргарет откинулась на спинку кресла и хотела было начать рассказывать, но рука её жены накрыла её рот.

— Не надо, знаю я, как ты её рассказываешь.

— И как же? — спросила рыжая, убрав ладонь, блондинка засмущалась и пробормотала:

— Неправильно, — девушка с покрасневшими щеками отвернулась от неё.

— Даже так? Тогда давай я расскажу свою версию, а ты свою.

— Может не надо?

— Как это не надо. Надо, так во-от…

***

Совершенно непримечательная рыжая ведьма открыла ключом свою скромную обитель, кинула вычурную шляпу и ключи на комод и пошла на уютную кухоньку, чтобы положить продукты в холодильник. Когда краем глаза заметила что-то странное в гостинной. Она, схватившись за палочку на поясе и сильнее сжимая бумажный пакет, на цыпочках прокралась в комнату. От увиденного она выронила все из рук.

Низенькая прекрасная блондинка, кажется, совершенно обнаженная, прикрывалась её шторой, и вся дрожала. Но увидев такую привлекательную ведьму, взмахнула своими ресницами и начала активно её соблазнять, выставляя ножку из-под занавески.

***

— Ну и как видите, я соблазнилась, — сказала донельзя довольная Маргарет, а вот её жена — Лорен, была вся красная от смущения и хотела провалиться под землю.

— Всё было совсем не так!

— Я помню это так, — рыжая веселилась и наслаждалась смущением своей любимой.

— Ладно, на самом деле…

***

Кошка со светлой расцветкой пыталась скрыться от группы мужчин, что уже давно гнались за ней, ей казалось, что вот сейчас её схватят, а потом продадут на черном рынке или что похуже, но тут в одном из домой она увидела открыто окно, в которое запрыгнула, как только сумела оторваться от людей.

Приземлившись на пол, она осмотрела комнату, а после и квартиру, поняв, что в ней никого нет, решила посидеть некоторое время здесь, но в обличии кошки ей было несколько не комфортно, уже давно она не перевоплощалась.

Кошка приняла человеческий вид, оказавшись совершенно голой, в эту же секунду ключ в двери повернулся, и девушка спряталась за шторой.

Хозяйка квартиры, кажется, сразу заметила её. Она осторожно вошла в комнату, и уставилась на незнакомку, сначала настороженно, а потом, оглядев её с головы до пят, что высовывались из под занавески, похабно. Так что ведьме-кошке стало не по себе.

Рыжая о чём-то задумалась и невольно облизнулась…

***

— Да не было такого! — Маргарет вскочила со своего места.

— Ну да, последнего не было, так же как и не было никаких соблазнений с моей стороны.

— Ну не было, но так история становится интересней, ты не можешь этого отрицать!

— Ещё как могу! — они начали громко спорить.

— Дорогой, ты же узнал их чуде-есную историю, да? — Лестатт обвил руками талию Эвелина.

— Вроде того, — он погладил мужа по голове.

— Тогда пошли домой?

— Но мы должны были с Лорен еще позаниматься.

— Думаю, ей будет не до этого, — Лестатт и Эвелин взглянули на парочку, что перестала ругаться по-серьезному, а начала бросаться завуалированными комплиментами.

— Пожалуй, ты прав, — он выпутался из объятий и протянул руку мужу, — пойдем?

— Пошли.

Как только они вышли из магазина отчетливо начали раздаваться звуки поцелуев.


End file.
